


The Thing I Do On A Saturday Morning

by sangnamja



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: xiuhanweek2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 01:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11220513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangnamja/pseuds/sangnamja
Summary: Minseok used to hate cats, he doesn't anymore.





	The Thing I Do On A Saturday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> The word "cat" is mentioned a total of five (5) times so yeah.

"But you hate cats." 

"I hated them. I love them now."

"But I am here."

"Yeah?"

 

A quiet squeal.

 

"Can you at least look at me? You've been looking at those cats videos for hours now." 

"It's only been ten minutes, Lu Han."

 

A giggle.

 

"You don't have cases to solve or something? You have a lot of free time nowadays."

 

A manly pout.

 

"Cases these days are ten years old using harmless magic; nothing that can't be solved with a letter to their parents."

 

A dreamy sigh.

 

Lu Han is a manly man, but _this_ is definitely a reason for even the manliest man to whine.  _This_ meaning Minseok's new favorite pastime: scrolling through cat videos on Instagram. He even made an Instagram account exclusively to follow cat accounts, with the help from Minseok's current favorite lapdog Byun Baekhyun. How did he know Byun Baekhyun anyway?

 

"But that lazyass manager made me do three reports today and Jongdae said good luck to me and _winked_ at me and now I'm tired and upset and I want a cuddle!"

 

That seems to work because now Minseok looks at Lu Han. <i>Finally</i>.

 

“Come here.” Minseok pats the seat beside him and Lu Han definitely doesn’t skip his way to the sofa.

 

Then they spend the rest of the night cuddling (like Lu Han wants) while watching cat videos (like Minseok wants). Minseok might propose an idea of adopting a cat (“A fluffy one, like Felix.”) and Lu Han might strongly reject the idea (“I can be a cat! Meow!”) and they might set themselves up for an adventure. But that’s a story for another time.

**Author's Note:**

> Minseok is an Auror in case anyone missed that. Lu Han is a muggle. Baekhyun is of course not an actual dog. Jongdae is Jongdae. And in the year of 2017, most wizards have learned what a smartphone is and how to use it.


End file.
